Eternidad
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: La Eternidad decidió revelar su verdadera faz en los sentimientos de dos corazones unidos por las irrompibles cadenas del destino.
1. Purorōgu

_**0\. Purorōgu**_

* * *

 **Traducción del título:** Prólogo

* * *

Los templos rasgados, las joyas de sangre, las pieles muertas y las arenas movedizas fueron el último vestido de lino que Zorc Necrophades, Amo de la Oscuridad, tejió para Egipto. El Faraón Atem, heredero de sangre de oro, con el último soplo de vida convirtió a Zorc en un resquicio de luz que se fragmentó junto a las piezas del Rompecabezas Milenario, sepulcro de las dos almas, de las dos esencias.

Luz y Oscuridad.

Pero el sacrificio del Joven Monarca no pudo despojar a Egipto de aquella prenda maldita, a las madres devolver el consuelo por sus hijos muertos, a los hijos el amor de los padres descansando bajo los escombros, a las viudas el cuerpo perdido de sus maridos y a la Corte Real cada uno de los cinco Sacerdotes que perecieron en la batalla.

Ra lloró.

Testigo en lo alto, en conmemoración del salmo de la profecía que de sus propios labios había sido decretada, sufrió en carne viva la muerte de sus hijos terrenales. Su amor por ellos sobrepujó el repudio de sus primeros hijos, herederos del Trono en los Cielos, los cuales se reunieron en concilio para tratar los dolores de su corazón.

—Padre Mío, Egipto nació de tus lágrimas porque lágrimas de dolor devolverían en tu contra. No merecen tu piedad, Padre, tú ya has hecho todo cuanto le ha sido por bien, que no te invada la culpa por sus corazones impuros— reclamó Nut, enarbolándose su cabello negro, el que cubría de oscuridad las arenas doradas al caer la noche. En sus ojos grises brillaba el resplandor de la luna que, para sus hermanos los egipcios, lucía hermosa en su cenit, y sus joyas alumbraban los corpúsculos de luz que los humanos llamaban estrellas.

De todos los nietos de Ra, Nut era la más orgullosa. Siendo la primogénita de Shu y Tefnut, los primeros hijos del dios del Sol, creció escuchando los sobrados motivos que tenía para darse aires de grandeza, por no mencionar la belleza que con el paso de los milenios sus hermanos terrenales admiraban cada día con mayor fascinación. Siempre acostumbrada a yacer en lo alto, nadie osaba contradecirla, a ese límite Nut abrazó su divinidad.

—Hija mía, al igual que tú y tus hermanos ellos también son mi cimiente. ¿Cómo puedo endonarlos al sufrimiento sin que se constriña mi alma? Egipto merece el mismo perdón que a ti he concedido por la iniquidad de tu hija Neftis.

Nut se arrugó de indignación. Recordar el pecado imperdonable cometido por su hija desató un torbellino de sentimientos opuestos en su interior, mientras los egipcios buscaban una explicación sobrenatural a las nubes que se interpusieron de pronto en las centellas de la luna.

Anubis compartió el sentir de la diosa, a quien guardaba un aprecio silente por más veces que lo rebotara hacia él convertido en insultos venenosos.

—Padre…

—Lo sé, Anubis, lo sé. —Ra lo miró a los ojos tan brunos como su cabeza de chacal—. Por cuanto te has cansado de recorrer con los dedos aun el rincón más preciado de la muerte, has entregado tu corazón a la vida. En tus ojos veo al desnudo el temor a mi decreto. Razón hay en tus adentros. —Se levantó de su trono ante los ojos recelosos de Nut, con su manto dorado bordeando por los suelos—. Por favor, llamad a Hassan y guiadlo a mi aposento. Consultaré con él las impresiones de mi corazón. Tranquilo, Anubis, una vez llegue a concilio con Hassan tu alma podrá estar en paz con respecto a tus hermanos.

— ¿Y Seth, Padre? ¿Qué harás con mi hijo Seth? — Bramó Nut, al fin llenándose de valor para cuestionar a su Padre con tono imperativo—. Se ha cumplido ya el décimo milenio desde tu maldición.

El dios enterró los ojos en los de su hija, casi pudiendo verse reflejado en ellos. Después giró sobre sus talones con dirección a su aposento.

—Tu hijo no será llamado Seth, su nombre es Seto.

— ¡Y no conforme con desterrarlo, has corrompido su nombre divino!

Ra ignoró la rabieta de Nut, ardiendo de impotencia ante la indiferencia de su creador. Quiso expresar que amaba más a Seth de lo que merecía por sus afrentas, más comprendió que su hija lo echaría por tierra defendiendo su amor de madre. Por eso le ofreció la espalda hasta que hubo invadido su lecho, donde Hassan aguardaba paciente por su llegada.

—Padre— el siervo se arrodilló posando primero el pie izquierdo—, gracias a tu tercer ojo hemos dado con el paradero de Neftis.

— ¿Y sus hijos? ¿Qué ha sido de mis pequeños? —Ra se atosigó—. ¿Acaso han perecido en la masacre?

Neftis tenía el vientre maldito: sirviéndose de su parecido con Isis, su hermana gemela, se acostó con su cuñado Osiris, siendo a su vez infiel a su esposo Seth. De aquel acto inaudito para Ra, nacieron tres vástagos que Neftis transformó en Dragones antes de huir con ellos hacia Egipto.

—El primer Dragón, tan blanco como tu manto, cayó en el norte. El segundo Dragón, negro como la cabeza de chacal de Anubis y blanco como las escamas del primero, cayó en el sur. Y el tercer Dragón, tan rojo como la sangre que bebió Sejmet, cayó en el oeste.

—Ya veo. —Hassan se alegró de haber aliviado, aunque fuera por un breve momento, la pena de su creador—. Al cruzar por el velo han de haberse convertido en Ka. Mientras estamos aquí, deben estar vagando en busca de un cuerpo al que poseer.

— ¿Qué deseas tú que haga yo con ellos, Padre?

Ra escudriñó la pregunta en el rincón más profundo de su pensamiento, y cuando emitió el veredicto, impelido además por las exigencias de su corazón, Hassan se turbó en sus adentros.

—Quiero que escondas la Eternidad entre los herederos de esa Sangre Draconiana.

* * *

 **Anécdota feliz:** La mitología egipcia tiene muchas caras, sin embargo, me he inspirado en el mito de que Shu y Tefnut, siendo la primera pareja creada por Ra — como Adán y Eva— engendraron a Nut, que para los egipcios es la luna o la diosa del cielo. Nut a su vez tuvo cuatro hijos: Osiris, Isis, Seth y Neftis, siendo esta última gemela de Isis. Como los egipcios tenían por costumbre casarse con su propia familia para preservar la sangre real, Osiris se casó con Isis y Seth con Neftis. El mito relata que, aprovechando su parecido con Isis, Neftis le fue infiel con Osiris, y producto de esa abominación nació Anubis, el dios de los muertos. Es decir, que la única variación entre dicho mito y este prólogo, es que Neftis no solo tuvo a Anubis, sino que también parió tres hijos más que convirtió en Dragones para evitar que Ra les asesinara.

Esta historia sigue el formato de **_Gozaburo_** y _**One Punch Man** :_ historias cuyo número de capítulos no es muy elevado. Puesto que son, más bien, pequeños relatos que se me ocurren de manera esporádica.

 **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, VOTAR Y COMENTAR!**


	2. Azuma no ryū

_**Fumi 1: Azuma no ryū**_

* * *

Traducción: **Capítulo 1: El dragón del este.**

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _El torbellino de luz dorada le rodeó, haciendo de él a su epicentro. Mantuvo los puños en alto en un vano intento de resistencia, como si la fuerza viajando por sus venas tuviese la mínima oportunidad de batallar con aquel tornado de furia divina._

" _Sebak, hijo de Thabit, no resistas mi poder. Seamos uno."_

" _El orgullo de un hombre es más fuerte que un Dragón"._

" _Yo soy tu Ka, el Dragón Dorado de Ojos Verdes que ha nacido de tus entrañas, el que has creado por amor a Arsione. ¿Acaso no debemos ser uno mismo?"_

" _No, si lo fuésemos no hablásemos así, como un hombre habla con otro. Tú ambicionas mi cuerpo para usarlo de contenedor, para manejarlo a tu antojo. Pero desde ahora te digo que no te seré por contenedor, sino que tú me serás a mi por Ka, pues yo seré quien te maneje según me venga en gana"._

" _¿Dices poder vencerme? ¿Osaras luchar contra ti mismo? Tanta insolencia me conmueve, Sebak"._

" _No existe victoria más gloriosa que la que uno gana contra sí mismo"._

" _Si me derrotas, no habrá sido porque el orgullo de un hombre sea más fuerte que un Dragón, sino porque el amor es el único sentimiento por el cual los humanos se atreverían a luchar contra su propio yo. Dicho está, Sebak, si me derrotas te seré por Ka, y solo aquel semejante a ti, que sin ser heredero de Sangre Draconiana como tú consiga despertar su propio Dragón, podrá ganarte una guerra"._

" _¡Entonces ven a mí, Dragón Dorado de Ojos Verdes! "_

Entonando un estrepitoso grito de batalla, Sebak despertó a su mujer, antes dormida con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Arsione, cuyos ojos azules encontraron los verdes de su marido a través de la penumbra, le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos en procura de apaciguarlo. Coló después las yemas en la mota de cabellos negros tan lacios como los suyos, y acercando sus labios al oído le murmuró las mismas palabras de aliento que desde hacía años tranquilizaba los latidos de su atosigado corazón.

— ¿Has vuelto a soñar con él, querido?

Sebak inspiró, alistándose para responder. Entró en conflicto consigo mismo, pues era incapaz de mentir a su amada, pero diciendo la verdad cedería el paso a que un aluvión de recuerdos le atormentara el alma, y a despertar culpas que no le pertenecían.

—Sí. —No obstante, eligió el camino de la verdad. Aunque fuera escabroso para los dos—. Arsione, ¿no podrías… hacer un último esfuerzo?

—Que más quisiera yo, querido, pero es imposible. —La mujer de cabellos blancos— que de acuerdo con la luz reflejada en ellos lucía un gris bruñido— e hipnóticos ojos azules lo miró sobrecogida—. Una vez heredado el Dragón se nos asigna un nuevo nombre, y el anterior es borrado de nuestras memorias. Yo tampoco recuerdo cuál era el mío antes de _Arsione_. Perdóname, Sebak. —Se abrazó a su marido sintiendo la voz distante incluso para sí misma—. Por culpa de mi padre… Si tan solo hubiese aceptado nuestro amor desde un principio, tu ser no te hubiera compelido a crear tu propio Dragón y nuestros hijos estarían libres de la maldición.

—No, Arsione. —Levantó su rostro por el mentón, invitándole a no evadir su mirada enfervorecida—. No fue la desaprobación de tu padre lo que me llevó a crear mi propio Dragón, sino mi amor por ti— confrontó los ojos llorosos de su amada. Tras un corto beso reflejó todo el amor que sentía en el brillo de su mirada—. Nuestros Dragones nunca serán una maldición para mí, y daré mi vida si es preciso para que así sea con nuestros hijos.

Arsione volvió a mullirse en los brazos de su amado, limpiando a su vez las pequeñas lágrimas que nacieron de la plática.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar por las aguas del Nilo?

Sabiendo que las aguas del Nilo tenían un hechizo para tranquilizar el alma, la esposa no se negó. Abandonaron el lecho matrimonial en prendas de dormir, por esa época una falda de lino para el hombre y un largo vestido sujeto con tirantes para la mujer. Bordearon las aguas con los pies descalzos, disfrutando las cosquillas que la tierra fría les obsequiaba en aquel pueblo místico donde el sol bronceaba la piel a la orden del día, pero la luna enfriaba el aire calando los huesos durante la noche. Más aún en aquel pueblecito donde, para conocer los decretos de la realeza, un solo hombre viajaba a la capital en caballo y regresaba dos días después con las noticias anotadas en un papiro.

Los habitantes de la región cultivaban los frutos en una tierra fértil que estaba a medio día en caballo y a dos al pie. Araban la tierra para abastecerse durante seis meses, pues era el tiempo aproximado en que las serpientes venenosas merodeaban por la zona fronteriza e impedían el cultivo de los alimentos. Debido a esa precaria situación, cuando las familias agotaban sus provisiones antes de la siega y los niños chillaban por comida, algunos padres se dedicaban al robo o al tráfico ilícito de víveres, mientras los cabecillas de familias más honorables preferían negar a su estómago la satisfacción de servirse un segundo plato.

La cuenca del Nilo que cruzaba el poblado era la mayor bendición para los aldeanos, resignados a vivir lejos de la capital como si fuera un privilegio que no tenían permitido merecer o reclamar. En efecto, así lo concebían Sebak y Arsione, quienes perdieron el color de sus rostros al reconocer a su primogénito, Khalid, a la orilla de las aguas.

—Hijo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Sebak a su versión en miniatura, siendo fiel a la creencia popular de que los primogénitos eran el vivo reflejo del padre.

Arsione se arrodilló a su lado, pero el pequeño Khalid no dejó de abrazar sus rodillas ni parecía preocuparle la lista de regaños que sus padres pocas veces dictaban delante suya. Su mirada serena, como si supiese por anticipado que lo encontrarían allí, aturdió todavía más a la pareja.

—Estoy bien, madre, padre— intercaló la mirada entre uno y otro—. Solo me preguntaba por qué madre, el día séptimo de cada semana, se zambulle siete veces en las aguas de este río. Esa pregunta no me ha dejado dormir en paz.

La madre se horrorizó. Su retoño había descubierto por sí mismo _El Rito de los Impuros._ Empero, Sebak— a quien miró por inercia, preguntándole cual sería la respuesta correcta— no lucía contrito. Su hijo desde siempre había mostrado una inteligencia superior a la media, además de la frialdad penetrante que muchas veces era motivo para cuestionar la naturaleza de sus pensamientos o si de verdad llevaba un corazón encerrado en el pecho.

Para los Draconianos, el número siete guardaba una maldición, por mucho que los adivinos lo tuvieran por símbolo de perfección. Se sostenían al mito de que transcurría el séptimo milenio cuando Ra ordenó a su hija Sejmet devorar a todo ser vivo que osara mancillar su nombre, época en la cual descendió a la tierra para gobernar a sus hijos, los humanos, y estos cayeron en la iniquidad al burlarse de su envejecimiento **(1)**. Amparados en esos preceptos, cuando un niño sobrepasaba la edad de siete años, se le consideraba púber, y con el privilegio de razonar entre los adultos.

Khalid había cumplido ocho años hacía dos días atrás, por tanto, Sebak no dudó en postrarse junto a su mujer y decirle con la mirada que la hora de decir la verdad les había eclipsado. Depositó en su primer hijo todo el furor impreso en sus ojos, lustrosos de tanta ansiedad, y lo atravesó con una pregunta de difícil respuesta.

—Hijo, ¿tú nos amas?

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta tan extraña es esa, padre? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te amo a ti, a madre, y a mis hermanos.

Arsione lloró. Cuando Sebak despegó los labios por segunda vez, sintió el flujo de la sangre bajar hasta sus pies.

—Tu madre y yo no somos humanos, hijo. Tu madre y yo… Somos Dragones.

* * *

—.—

* * *

 **(1)** Otro mito egipcio que me tomo el atrevimiento de _amoldar_ para fines de la historia: no trascurría el séptimo milenio, pero todo lo demás sí ocurrió según la mitología. Les recuerdo que la mitología egipcia tiene muchas caras, Katsura toma la que más llama su atención y trata de moldearla con el fin de que cumpla sus malvados fines (?) Ok no. xD

 **Nota feliz:** Mis amores, les comento que, desde mi punto de vista— y por lo general— el pasado d personaje suele ser un as bajo la manga para el escritor, de allí que su presentación no sea inmediata. Es como el _factor sorpresa_. Sin embargo, en esta historia veremos las cosas al revés: **empezaremos a contar el pasado hasta derivar en el presente**.

Me gustaría de igual modo aclarar que no estoy siendo 100% fiel a la cultura egipcia. Debido a mi mala costumbre de agregar un toque personal a dichas tradiciones. ¡Mil disculpas si les parece inadecuado! Pero lo considero muy necesario para lo que tengo fríamente calculado en este fic. (?)

 **¡Millones, billones, trillones de gracias por leerme, amores!**


End file.
